


Siren

by Fenheart87



Series: Siren Snippets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: “I can’t believe we live here now. I live with you. Like we’re roommates.”“Nino.”“Yeah dude?”“Shut up and order dinner, before you faint on me and leave me to unpack your crap.”Siren!Marinette, Selkie!Alya and Human!Luka and Nino
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Siren Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794979
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quickspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/gifts).



> Decided to post for other to read and so Quick can favorite if she chooses! I hope the scene changes don't throw you off and there are some details to wonder about, a short epilogue will clear that up if anyone is interested. it's in the works but do enjoy this!

Noise floated around the usually quiet and still lake, drawing the attention of the top predator inhabiting the calm water. Bottomless black eyes scanned the shore line, bright lights came from the human dwelling and the noise was much louder above water. She could recognize some of the human words but with the noise accompanying the words made it unpleasant. A shadow moved through the rooms and seemed to be moving boxes around. Someone new had claimed the lake house as their territory, by the sound of voices two human males as two sets of footsteps echoed and another shadow filtered from room to room.

The only being that knew the siren had surfaced was the calm lake itself, ripples slowly faded with her departure. Swimming below the surface with powerful strokes of her tail cut the travel time to the other side of the lake. Tossing a child's toy coin onto the bank above, she waited and watched the fish swim near but wary.  _ As they should be. _ A soft splash drew her eyes up to the tanned feet with an unique anklet woven of kelp and seaweed, adorned with lost treasures. Seeing her best friend had arrived, she broke the surface once more.

"Hey Marinette, I heard we have some new neighbors… Think they might be nice under all the noise." Alya greeted, staring at the house in question.

"Alya, need I remind you what happened last time? We were almost found out, I can't have that happen again. Soon they won't care about me but until then I have to bide my time before I can truly return home."

"I know girl, I'm sorry it's funny they are so noisy and the other neighbors are planning on staying away from them. Being they  _ are _ the closest to the lake it might provide some much needed cover, ya know, stretch your legs once in a while.”

"No, you know I am no good on land unlike you." Marinette spit water as the laughing woman, pouting slightly.

"I still find it funny, so I did some exploring and I found a beautiful shell but I  _ cannot _ figure out what rocks and smaller shells for it or should it be more jewels or what but  _ check _ this out!"

* * *

“This house is sick bro!” Nino crowed, roaming through the rooms again much to Luka’s amusement. Steadily unpacking the last of his music equipment and grouping it on his side of the ‘studio’ room to properly sort and hook up in the morning. Claire was safely in his room and Rosetta was hanging out with him for the moment, he had yet to charm her completely to make beautiful music but he was a patient man.

“I can’t believe we  _ live _ here now. I live with you. Like we’re roommates.”

“Nino.”

“Yeah dude?”

“Shut up and order dinner, before you faint on me and leave me to unpack your crap.” Luka teased, tossing the green cell phone and watching the younger man nearly drop it.

“Good idea, Chinese it is!” He left the room rattling off the usual order.

With a deep sigh, Luka refocused himself and thought about the big change this would be and let the uncertainty and fear build for a moment before looking out the window to the lake. The water had the same calming effect as always and once more cleansing breath and he finished unpacking his room. Everything piled where it would be reorganized when he could actually have the energy to be bothered.

* * *

Luka stormed out of the house and followed the short path to the beach line along the lake. He knew Nino would let him blow off some steam and come find him if he wasn’t back before dinner, the other occupant would stick around until too uncomfortable to stay. Bob Roth was a necessary evil in his music career he was trying to build with a solid reputation and none of the sleazy short cuts Roth was proposing. Taking a deep inhale and letting it on a three count, Luka focused on the water that made him feel so at home. Sure the sea wasn’t that far off but this was his little piece of it, the sense that there was  _ something _ below the surface was starting to clear his mind until he noticed two shining black orbs set into a pale but beautiful face.

“Hello?” He felt stupid and tried to remember all the warnings from his Scottish grandmother about the ‘other folk’ and pinpoint which he might be dealing with.  _ Which is completely crazy and could be some goth kid playing pranks. _

The shiny eyes stared intently and the being in the water made no movement until Luka stepped forward to get a closer look. Had he blinked he would’ve missed the human torso, also very pale, and the dark red to black ombre tail as she slipped under the surface of the water.  _ Mermaid… Grandma said they were brightly colored to blend with their surroundings… She’s something else… _ With a shake of blue tipped hair, Luka decided to continue his walk and call his grandmother later.

* * *

The stress kept driving Luka to enjoy the stillness of the lake and he hoped to see the siren again, after a long talk with his grandmother he was able to compose himself to approach her if she ever came above the water again. As it was a new day, he was ready to try something new. Luka found the rock he had taken a liking to and sat in a meditative pose, relaxing with deep even breaths. Feeling sentimental, he started to hum a song from his childhood and formed the signs he had learned so long ago to add the words he didn’t want to speak and break the silence. A splash of water broke the intense concentration and his hands stuttered for a moment.

She was back again for some reason and he was hesitant to scare her away again so he continued the motions and humming a bit softer. Her head tilted, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out what he was doing. He started talking through the lyrics and made the signs with his hands to emphasize what he was doing. It seemed to make sense and she started to try and follow along. Deciding to break the calm moment, he sat silent for a moment and met her dark gaze.

“My name is Luka.” He made sure his hands were slow enough she would understand he was introducing himself, silently hoping his grandmother was right and that this siren might know some human language. “You are a siren?”

She darted behind the rocks, sinking lower into the water with her needle-like teeth showing in anger. A warning hiss and her fore fins splaying just added to the dangerous aura she was trying to give off. Luka forced himself to move slowly and with his right hand fisted, moved it in a circle around his chest. This piqued her curiosity enough to stop her hissing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, my grandmother Ciela told me about your kind and many others of the Fae.” He could see her trying to sign something, “Ciela, she says she is a sea witch.” Luka did not expect the huff or her to toss her hair back and use the boulder besides her to pull herself up. Scales glittered like black diamonds along her neck, arms, shoulder and down along to cover her breasts and break into twin trails along the right and left sides of her stomach to meet those of her tail. Forcing himself not to stare he quickly took in her appearance and returned to staring at her eyes, seemingly confusing her. Luka jumped in place at the high pitched screech the siren let out, earning another snort.

“Whoa girl, what on earth has- oh! Uh so this is uh-” The auburn haired woman glared at the snickering siren on her rock before turning back her attention to him.

“My name is Luka.” He introduced himself, still using signs to accompany his words and smiled as the pale beauty tried to form his name, causing him to repeat the actions slower. “I take it you know siren over here?”

“I certainly do, I’ve lived here on the lake all my life. Name’s Alya, nice to meet you Luka. She can understand you but I guess the voice-box doesn’t work the same way so she can’t respond. Are you pretty good with sign language?” Alya moved closer, fishing out a bracelet from her bag and passing it over to a delighted siren who slipped quietly into the lake again.

“Yeah, I learned it to help my sister, she wasn’t very fond of loud noises when younger and would wear headphones to stop the noise. Made it a bit hard to talk though.”

“Ah a good big brother then? I have two little sisters myself, twin terrors if you can believe it.” Alya joked, as she sat on a nearby rock as well and seemed to be completely at ease just a few inches away from falling into the water behind her.

“I’d like to think so, Juleka might tell you otherwise to spite me though.” Luka mentioned off hand and saw the lake dweller rise from the water silently with a finger to her lips in the universal sign to be quiet. Playing it off as glancing at the house behind Alya he asked, “Which house is yours?”

“The one with seal decorations.” Her smile grew mischievous as if hiding something and he noted the clue away for reflection later. “So you have a roommate- AH!  _ Marinette! _ ” she jumped from her rock to get away from the cold stream of water the siren had spit at her.

“Marinette huh?” Luka signed to himself, smiling and missing the watchful black pools and clumsy movements to create her own name. “Speaking of my roommate, Nino will be looking for me if I don’t turn up for dinner. We had a long day so pizza and video games to de-stress. Nice you meet you Alya and you too Marinette.” Luka flexed his fingers a bit, paying guitar and signing words worked different muscles he wasn’t quite used to before languidly rising from his perch. Waving to both ladies, he headed inside where Nino seemed to be having a difficult conversation on the phone.

* * *

After that tough talk with his younger brother, Nino needed the peaceful environment to find his inner zen his roommate never seemed to lose. Taking a page and following his roommate’s decision from the day before, Nino walked down the edge of the lake and breathed deeply of the fresh air. The light was trailing through the trees, a warm gold shimmering onto the grass and streaking the water with its brilliance. A human-like shape in the water, a series of hums making a kind of music unfamiliar to his ears. Slowly walking closer, Nino caught a flash of deep red tail flicking through the water and saw a woman who was staring at him.  _ Those eyes are kind of creepy… Crap what do I do!? _

“Uh hi?” He nearly face-palmed, that was so lame. “Sup fish person dudette?” Nino sighed and pulled his hat lower to cover his eyes. A snort came from the direction of the lake and he jumped as water came flying as well. Sputtering he removed his cap and shook it out, pouting at the woman who was now occupying a rock. “Not cool dude.” 

She started moving her hands in the same slow motions, frowning when she seemed to mess up and grin with a bit of teeth at getting something right. It looked familiar to Nino so he pulled out his phone and searched through some ASL sights, sure enough pulling up a couple results. Watching closer, he discovered his name and what appeared to be an introduction.

“Oh cool! Uh, you can understand me?” A sharp nod with the same grin gave a little comfort to the strange situation he was in. “Dude, that’s cool. Uh I don’t know sign language though, I can use my phone to help a bit. You’re trying to tell me your name right? Mari?” 

‘Mari’ snorted and went back to weaving the shells and seaweed that had occupied her time before he interrupted. “So you live in the lake… Kinda cool I guess. Anyways I just came out for some air, I’ll see you around Mari.” She waved him off, not really paying attention.

_ What a weird dudette… Wait what am I going to tell Luka?! _

* * *

Lila knew there was something hiding in the lake and she was determined to get closer and catch it. There were rumors of a selkie, a siren and a few other lesser Fae but they wouldn’t nearly net her as much as the siren would. So far either her source was wrong or this siren was smart. Hardly any evidence could be found to support the lifestyle of a siren. No one had gone missing without cause, a few had drowned but they could all be explained and verified by science there was no supernatural work at play. Digging out her phone Lila called her contact as she roamed around the lake with narrowed eyes.

“Yes?”

“Don’t give me that, you said there was Fae here and I don’t see a  _ single _ sign of them!” 

“Our Intel shows they would have lived there for most of, if not all of their lives. If they haven't been discovered already it’s because they have learned to blend in. Don’t look for the obvious stuff, you know you’re prey, now think like them. Don’t call me again so needlessly.” Click.

“Ugh! Stupid prick!” Lila stomped on the ground in her fit of anger, stepping on something that made a cracking noise. Curious she bent down and discovered a broken strand from a necklace or bracelet, it was made of scales and shells. Siren scales. “Well it looks like the rotten fish is here after all.”

Lila kept a close eye on the lake and it’s residents very closely the next few days. Nothing stood out of the ordinary but she decided to take a chance and try to break into the house closest to the lake, rented by one Luka Couffaine and a Nino Lahiffe. Both kept to themselves and were fans of music if their constant blaring of different Jagged songs was any constellation. She could try to get close enough to them to be invited inside or she could just watch their movements and sneak through to investigate the beach. “I’ll just sneak over after dark and see if that siren comes out again.

* * *

The sun had set and Marinette had finished crafting the necklace for Alya and decided to see if Luka would spend some time talking to her again. Swimming to the surface, she took a deep breath and scooted along the shallow bank to enjoy the breeze. The stars were bright but the moon a sliver of silver in the sky. A rustle had her turning only to see something being swung at her head, rolling on instinct it missed and the person fell forward into a roll. She could see dark clothes and a shade of brown hair before the attacker lunged again, this time with a knife that skimmed the skin of Marinette’s arm.

“You filth!” The shadowed human spat and the siren went on the offensive, barring her teeth and catching a calf in their weird circling dance. She grunted as the knife skimmed her stomach before the attacker made a mistake and Marinette twisted to throw her into the lake. Quickly she moved to use her tail and scoot up the steps that led to the house of her favorite human.

* * *

There was a loud thud coming from the kitchen, the roommates shared a look and carefully got up, Luka grabbing the baseball bat and moved to peer into the kitchen. Nothing to see above the counter tops, with another glance they nodded and crouched low to sneak around the island only to see a very pissed and heavily bleeding siren who whistled and clucked in her irritation. A long pause after her scolding had all three occupants of the kitchen staring at each other.

"It's not what you think-"

"She's mostly harmless dude-"

"I had  _ no _ idea what to think at first but-"

"She lives in the lake and kinda cool to talk to-"

"And I was going to tell you but I had no idea how to!" They finished in sync, eyes the size of dinner plates.

The siren snorted drawing both panicked looks back at her, she was still bleeding and stared at them with her endless eyes waiting for them to help her get to the magic water fountain. Both boys, because they were not acting like men according to her standards, scrambled to reach her and fuss for a moment on  _ where _ to grab her and carry her to the fountain. The water was slightly cold at first but warmed up just like last time and she chirped in happiness.

"So uh we cool?"

"Yeah dude. Is she why you took those ASL classes?" Nino asked, moving to sit on the far side of the sink and Luka sat on the lid of the toilet.

"Not really, Jules used to have issues with loud sounds and would wear this big sound canceling ear muffs so we communicated by ASL until she faced her fear and started playing bass."

Water droplets made the scales of her ombre tail shimmer, the black shining slightly and the deep red color visible through the clear water. With a swish of her tail fins, she fling water towards the taller human. Casually draping herself on the edge of the tub with one arm spread wide and the other tucked under her chin, she cooed softly. The other human, Nino, she recalled, started laughing at Luka's response. 

"I've never seen you that red dude!"

“Maybe we should let Alya know something happened. Hey do you need help with your wounds at all? Or like anything to help heal?” Luka slipped back into talking and signing even though he knew she could understand him clearly.

_ Call Alya, tell her the fox cannot be trusted. I am fine, I just need time and food to heal. _

“Okay dudes, I’ll call Alya and Luka. You want to grab that fish my dad bought over? It’s got salt on it but it’s raw.”

_ That’s fine, salt reminds me of the ocean.  _ Marinette smiled closed-lipped as Nino was still creeped out by all her teeth.

“We’ll always help you ‘Nette.” The short male smiled and pulled out his phone, walking into the living room to peer through the windows. “Hey it’s me, ‘Nette said to call you..”

“Okay sounds like he isn’t distracted by flirting this time so we should be good. I’ll be right back.” Luka sighed in relief, Marinette was slightly hurt but he  _ could _ do something to help. He grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge and pulled out the salmon to take back with him.

_ It’s sea salt, I can smell it. _ Marinette made grabby hands toward the fish and Luka gladly surrendered it. Immediately she tore into it with her sharp teeth, a slight growl in her throat. He politely looked away, a mistake he wouldn’t be making again.

“Alya said she’s on her way and that a certain siren better be ready to explain everything in detail or she would have to train the twins to swim.” Nino returned, face scrunched up as Marinette finished off the salmon. “Gross dude.”

“Reminds me of you and fried chicken.”

“Hey don’t disrespect the fried chicken!” Nino mock glared at Luka who merely held his hands up in surrender. “It’s late though, we both have work tomorrow. I’m heading to bed, you good?”

“Shit you’re right. What time does your shift start?”

Marinette snorted and sank lower into the water, letting the heat warm her scales. The boys were amusing but she needed to focus on healing herself. With a splash to catch their attention she shooed them out of the bathroom. Once the door shut, Marinette reached deeply for her inner magic and breathed through the transformation from her siren skin to a regular human body. The wounds were mostly healed, nothing more than thin pink lines that would fade. The now human flexed her muscles and practiced movements in the water and worked on walking normally while outside of it.

“Okay, this isn’t so bad… Definitely easier than I remember. I need clothes, I’ll borrow Luka’s.” Determined, she wrapped a towel around her body and silently moved through the house. She could hear the boys in the kitchen so peeking in the rooms and found the one with the guitar she recognized. Quickly rummaging through the drawers she found an old faded t-shirt and some boxers, Marinette smiled and returned to the bathroom to put them on. Taking a deep breath, she finally raised her head to look in the mirror. Two shining blue eyes took in the long blue black hair that was the same color as her water form and her skin had a healthy glow but still pale.

“Goodnight Marinette, I’ll see you in the morning.” Luka tapped on the door and she cooed as an answer and sat on the floor to wait until morning.

* * *

Luka woke up to someone pounding on the door and drug himself out of bed and almost crashed into Nino who was coming out of his room. A lazy high five was shared and Nino went to the kitchen and Luka continued to the door. Raking his hands through his hair, he opened it to find a slim woman with brown hair pacing outside. “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to make sure everyone is okay! There’s a trail of blood all over the shore and it leads to your house and to a few others. I’m Lila by the way.” 

“Luka, nice to meet you. And no, we’re all good here but you can come in.” He stepped away from the door and Nino slid out of the kitchen, eyes glancing at their guest curiously. “This is Lila, she lives on the lake too. There’s some blood in spots outside and I guess on our steps.”

“Dude gross, I hope whatever or whoever is okay. Those twins always sneak out and hurt themselves.” Nino held open the door for the kitchen and the smell of fresh baked goods hit Luka’s nose and then he saw the slim woman cooking, wearing his clothes and his t-shirt sliding off one shoulder.

“Hey, food’s almost done.” She turned around and he couldn’t breathe, “Oh hi! I’m Marinette, Lila right?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you! I didn’t know you live here, I’ve only heard these two rocking it out.” 

“You could say the lake is my home. By the way Luka, grandpa is on her way and Alya will be here soon, she’s bringing my stuff.” Marinette turned back to finish cooking the pancakes and eggs.

“Well I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay and I don’t want to interrupt. I’ll see you around!” Lila smiled and waved, Nino walking her out.

“Okay I need you to explain before I start freaking out on the outside like I am on the inside.”

“Now that I can say it, you are so cute Luka.” Marinette giggled at the resulting blush. “So Lila is the one who attacked me, she’s connected to a hunter’s group that goes around killing Fae, so Fu will be coming down to stay and quietly relocate her. If she doesn’t I have the right to exact revenge in the Fae Council eyes.”

“So uh, you look different dudette.” Nino spoke up, having returned to the kitchen.

“I mean I can keep the ‘creepy soulless’ eyes if you want.”

“No dudette we’re good!”

“Marinette, girl I haven’t been this worried since I heard you were  _ drowned _ !” Alya burst in shouting and stopped short at her friend in her unused human form.

“Wait drowned?!” Luka looked between the two sharply.

“Yeah, to become a siren you have to be drowned by someone you love. That’s why we as Fae are special, we cannot be born.”


End file.
